By Casper–Emma James
by Feeding Ground
Summary: AU OC In NY life can be tough, but throw romance and all the emotions involved in the mix and you can make it impossible, or so newspaper columnist CasperEmma James thought. Pairing later. I hope you think the story is better then the summary, cause the s


Heya peeps! I wish that I could say that this if my first fanfic, but it isn't so in advance I apologize for the standard. Also I don't have a beta so it might have some grammatically errors, or might generally not make sense due to poor English, please forgive me!

Before I begin everything else I thought that I would quickly break down who is who and what their nickname is so you don't get confused!

Casper-Emma James CJ

Roquelle Evans Rocky

Jade Mikalajikov Mickey

Holly Scully Hols and Boney

**Summary:** AU OC In NY life can be tough, but throw romance and all the emotions involved in the mix and you can make it impossible, or so Casper-Emma James thought. Pairing later. (I hope you think the story is better then the summary, cause the summary is b-a-d!)

**Disclaimer:** I'll make it simple – I don't own beyblades (characters, plot etc.) or Li Syaoran (he was created by CLAMP) but he is damn cute so I thought that I would include him in the story. So far all other characters belong to me!

Enjoy! (Hopefully!)

**Chapter 1: LOVE: Lives or Lies**

_The Weekly Admission_

_21 July 2006_

_LOVE: Lives or Lies_

_By Casper–Emma James_

_The Oxford dictionary states that **love**, under its first definition, is an intense feeling of tender affection and compassion, but how do we know when we have love to give or love to receive? Is it something that we feel physically or mentally? All of these questions arise at the mere thought of love. If this is the case then how can we give such a revered word, such a loose definition? Using words such as tender and intense to describe this phenomenally feeling. Maybe the intension of the author of the Oxford dictionary was to confuse the reader by using contradictory words. _

_I feel love for myself, my family, my pooch – Duke, my best friends and I thought that I felt love for my ex-boyfriend – Alex (_but that was a big mistake! I'll get into that later_) and yet while I claim to love each of them, deep down I harboured a slightly different feeling for each of them. It may be hard hearing this from someone such as myself, at the mere age of 20 I'm not exactly an adult in this world, and yet believe me for I feel that my knowledge of love is just as insightful as Ms Nancy Wright, my friendly neighbour who – bless her soul – is nearing 90. Love is not something that can be labelled, contained, expressed, taught or learnt it simply is. Each and every person's encounter with it is completely different. Whether their outcome be one of happiness, sadness or anger it's different._

_On a final note, I would just like to say that friends – somebody who has a close personal relationship of mutual affection and trust with another – are the bottom line. If you have them, any experience that you encounter with love is all the better. They help in the hard times and they are people that you can share the awesome times with. Remember that and you will be set for life. Remember nobody wants to be lonely. Love can be given to you and taken away in a heartbeat, but true friendship last forever. Maybe that is what we are all looking for – not someone to love, but someone to share a true friendship with._

**000-000**

'You are an idiot, you know that Holly?' Rocky said as she looked at the self-absorbed drama queen sitting in front of her. Holly Scully was the new IT girl of the fashion industry. With her long, straight, dark blonde locks and legs that seemed to go on forever she would have been the obvious choice for magazine covers all over the world. However, Holly preferred the 'quieter' life of one of the behind scene people and absolutely loved her job as head of media relations at the most dominate model company in the US, Diamonds. Holly took a sip from her coffee and flicked her hair over her shoulder. She grumpily narrowed her cerulean eyes at her so-called 'friend'.

'Well, gee thanks Rocky that makes me feel really love.' Holly said with a roll of her eyes. For some reason, even though Rocky and her were the best of friends, they never seemed to see eye-to-eye on anything. Often their little temper tantrums would have to be halted by the complaints of one of their other friends. In truth Holly Scully and Roquelle (If you EVER call her that, chances are you aren't going to live to the next day) Evans were opposites, complete polars, but maybe that was why they were such good friends. Today was no different, sighing tiredly Jade set down her mocha frapicino.

'Don't either of you ever grow up?' the two culprits tore they heated gaze off of each other and looked at Jade, a brunette with the most amazing emerald green eyes, who was massaging her temple tenderly.

'Sorry hun.'

'Yeah sorry Mickey, tough day at work?' Rockey asked sympathetically.

'Like you would not believe, there is so much that I need to get on top of at the moment, but I shouldn't be complaining after all Mr Li is very understanding and accommodating of my… situation. I should thank you Holly, you were a life saver, finding me a job like that.'

'No probs, I was more then happy to help a friend!' Holly replied beaming.

'God, you are too perky.' Rocky sighed.

'Oh, please don't start up again.' Jade pleaded. Glancing down at her watch, she noted the time. 'When's CJ getting her? I've got to get back to work soon.' Rocky and Holly sniggered.

'That girl is unbelievable when it comes to punctuality.' Rocky said running a hand through her thick, black mane with vibrant red streaks. 'It's probably a good idea to tell her that we are meeting an hour early, then at least she might get here before us or with us.'

'You got that straight – oh, look speak of the devil.' Holly said pointing to the door as a petite red head came sliding into the café, like she owned the placed. Swinging her bag in her arm, she almost took up an unsuspecting fellow-coffee drinker. Lucky for him, he dropped some change at that precise moment and bent down to pick it up before he became the victim of a Burberry-bashing.

'Hi guys!' she cried cheerfully as she made her way to where her 3 best friends were seated. 'I am _so_ sorry that I am late. I had to quickly drop past work and hand in my latest column. But you would not be able to guess who I bumped into on my way over.' Before any of the other girls could even make an attempt she continued. 'Yep, that's right Alex. That prick had the nerve to tell me that he was applying for a photography job that had just opened up at the weekly admission. Ah! Why can't he leave me alone! I thought that I made it clear that I did not want to see him every again!'

'Whoa, calm down honey. I think you need to take a breath a drink this.' Holly butted in, handing her a fresh cup of coffee that CJ gratefully accepted and gulped down.

'Nice job Boney, you got her to shut-up.' Rocky praised Holly.

'Argh! What have I told you about calling me that!' she shrieked.

'I think the question is how you came up with that?' Jade quipped smugly.

'Ah, well since you asked my dear friend-' Rocky began before Holly, who was shaking her head frantically, quickly interrupted her.

'No, please! I don't think that I can take any more of pathetic stories of how the in-complex-ability of your brain works. It's just too painful!'

'See what you have got to miss out on?' Jade said to CJ, who was finishing off her second cup of coffee.

'And for that I am thankful for my inept ability to turn up on time.' She said with a cheeky grin.

'HEY!' Holly and Rocky chorused, before turning back to each other and continuing the bickering.

'Do I even want to know what they got started on?' CJ asked while licking the chocolaty froth of her spoon. Jade shook her head. 'So how is the new job treating you? Got any from the boss yet?' CJ asked with a smirk as Jade chocked on mouthful that she had in her mouth at that point in time while turning a vibrant shade of crimson, which seemed to gain the other twos attention.

'CJ! I can't believe you asked me that! I've only been working there for a couple of weeks! That was completely uncalled-for!' Jade began to rant. Waving her arms around animatedly.

'Oh my god! You like him don't you!' Holly squealed.

'As I- WHAT! No I can't! He's my boss! It would be completely unacceptable. Gah CJ, see what you have done now!' Jade accused the redhead who was laughing silently to herself.

'Well at least they are not arguing right?' CJ said with an evil smirk that was tainted with giggles.

'Casper-Emma James you are a bitch.' Jade cried as she jumped out of her seat. 'and now I have to get back to work. I will see you ladies later!'

'Yeah, to get some extra hours with lover boy, eh?' Rocky's comment was met by Jade's one finger salute as she ducked out of the café. 'Tisk, tisk, such behaviour and from a mother too!' Rocky laughed.

'Aw, we are so mean.' Holly laughed as well. 'But at least we have ammunition now! Did you see how red she went?'

'Yeah, she so totally likes him!' CJ squealed.

'Along with every other money sucking slapper**(1)** in New York.' Rocky replied disgusted.

'I can't believe that you just called our friend a slapper, Rock!'

'What! No, I didn't call Mickey one! I was- you know what I mean! Don't stir me up Hols!' Holly laughed at Rocky's angered face, but sobered up and added, 'Yeah, that dude has to be the biggest man whore on the block.'

'As if he wouldn't be, have you seen him lately?' CJ said dreamily as she lazily added another sugar to her next coffee and began to stir it. 'And with his pay packet, it would be a crime not to.' She sighed. 'Jesus, where am I meant to find a guy like that?' CJ continued to mutter to herself.

'Poor Mickey, maybe we can find someone for her to go out with.' Holly said thoughtfully.

'What? Like set her up?'

'I guess you could call it something like that. I have this summer season launch party coming up and it would be a great chance for her to take a break from her usual life and chill out a bit. How knows maybe she might find a decent guy there.' Rocky laughed at Holly's final comment.

'You're joking right? If I am not mistaken that is where you find all your 'lover-boys' and it would probably be safer not to go into any more detail.' Holly puffed her cheeks and was about to retort when CJ intervened.

'Okay, we all agree that the past couple of years have been really hard on Mickey. With Lulu and all she really does deserve a break and I say that we all could join in for moral support!'

'At least someone liked my idea. So it's a date? We'll fill Jade in later on.'

'Fine, sounds like a plan, but now I really need to dash. I've got a class coming up. I'll see you guys later?' Rocky said picking her bag off the ground.

'Yep, I've got to talk to Lawson about some final decisions on the party now anyway.'

'We'll gee thanks guys. As soon as I turn up, everyone leaves.' CJ grumbled. Holly patted her on the head sympathetically.

'Well hun, if you turned up on time once in a while you might get to see a bit more of us, no?'

'I resent that comment.' CJ called out after then as Holly and Rocky exited the café.

**000-000**

Jade's hands flew frantically across the keyboard. She was determined to finish her report before the end of the day. She had only began her job a few weeks prior as Mr Li's secretary and was still struggling to catch up on all of her jobs. The secretaries before her must have been truly hopeless. There were so many unfinished reports, as well ridiculous spelling and grammatically errors that could not be tolerated in such an elite business. With an exasperate sigh, Jade pushed the print button on her keyboard. Rolling back her chair, she collected the freshly printed sheets from the printer's tray and collected them neatly, stapling them in appropriate groups and placing them in their required folders. With a brief smile, Jade acknowledged her handy work and stood up, smoothing her blouse and skirt as she did so. Collecting the folders of her desk, she made her way to Mr Li's private office. Knocking on the door a couple of times she waited for a response.

'Come in.' a mellow voice crooned out. Jade pushed the heavy doors open and stepped inside the office. The office was a large room and has as much furniture as Jade had in her small apartment. Mr Li looked up from the document that he was working on, on his computer. 'Yes?'

'Oh, I'm sorry to disturb you Mr Li, but I finished the reports that you wanted.' Jade said quietly as she handed him the folders. He briefly skimmed over them and gave an appreciative nod.

'You have done a good job, Ms Mikalajikov.' Jade blushed lightly. Her last name was a bit of a mouthful.

'Please Mr Li, call me Jade.'

'Alright, Jade.' He added hesitantly. 'It's about 4 now; you can take the rest of the afternoon off, if you like. I think that you have done enough work today. Just make sure that you are on time on Monday.'

'Yes sir, thank you. I'll see you at 9am.' With a polite nod of her head, Jade exited the room. Making her way to her desk she packed her bag and switched off the computer. Jade was overjoyed that she would be able to pick up Lucy from day-care early for once. She could see the delight on her daughter's face. Even though Lucy was the product of an unfortunate event, as Jade called it, she would in no way describe her daughter as unfortunate. Lulu was the joy in Jade's life and it was because of her that she was able to carry on. Recently, life had been tough. Getting enough money to pay for monthly expenses was stressful on an unstable job and Jade refused to be viewed as a charity and hated it when people offered to lend her money. She could cope just fine, even though she couldn't afford some of the extra things that she would love to give Lucy, she knew that Lucy understood and for that out of all the love in the world, Lucy's love was the only love that Jade needed. Or so she liked to think.

**000-000**

The cursor flashed monotonously at CJ, as she sat on her bed attempting to start her next column on her laptop. She flicked through some of the notes that she had in front of her, trying to spark some ideas into her mind, but she was drawing a blank. Frustrated, she picked up a box of Chinese take-out that she had on her bedside table and spooned some of the greasy substance in with the chopsticks Jimmy, the delivery boy, had so courteously supplied her with.

'You got any ideas for me, Pikachu?' she asked her canine companion, who was situated on the floor in front of her bed. At the sounds of his name, his ears pricked up, but other then that anyone would have thought that he was dead due to the lack of acknowledgement. 'Sorry for asking,' CJ mumbled as she took another bite from her dinner.

Her thoughts had been completely removed from her brain as a blast of music erupted from the apartment across the courtyard from her. After a couple more minutes of unproductive work due to the excruciating noise, CJ was about to give up when her phone rang. She flicked through the papers in front of her, but could not find the cordless. She scrambled off her bed and made her way into the living room and started picking up various objects trying to find the phone. After the tenth consecutive ring, CJ heard the beep, indicating that the answering machine was picking up the message.

"_**Hi you've reached CJ. Unfortunately, I haven't trained Pika to answer the phone yet and I am probably out at the moment or searching around the house trying to find my phone. So just leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I get home or find the phone. One way or another I'll get back to you eventually! Ta-ta!"**_

_**BEEP**_

'_Dear God, your looking for the phone again aren't you.'_ CJ shot a dirty look at the phone. _'And don't you dare look at the answer machine like you want it to burst into flames, cause that ain't going to happen. Have you checked under all of your papers?'_

'Yes, I have Miss Obvious.' CJ grumbled at the answering machine that was projecting Rocky's voice.

'_Have you checked in the fruit bowl?'_

CJ glanced over to the mentioned bowl and saw nothing but a couple of bruised bananas and a pineapple that didn't look too much like a pineapple anymore. As Rocky's voice continued to echo throughout the apartment, rivalling the annoying-ness of the neighbour's music, throwing out possible locations for the rouge phone, CJ continued her search. She checked in the bathroom cabinet, the washing machine and on top of the TV, but came up with nothing. I really need to install one of the homing devices on my phone, CJ thought to herself. Then as if a light bulb went off in her head she raced over to the refrigerator and yanked open the door and to her amusement she found the little black piece of machinery in the meat keeper. With a tap of her finger, she hit the little green telephone button and halted Rocky's ramble.

'Okay, I found it.'

'_Geez about bloody time, I don't think that I even want to know where you managed to find it.' _Rocky said with a snigger.

'Yeah, you laugh, but I'll have you know that I have my reasons for keeping my phone where it was.' CJ said while pouting. She turned around, shutting the fridge that was starting to give her the chills.

'_Sure, sure, whatever you think, just next time leave yourself a note as to where you put it.'_

'I'll keep that in mind Genius.'CJ dumped herself onto her coach and continued. 'So what did you call me for? I doubt it was to aid in the search of my phone.'

'_Sorry, I wasn't rostered on for phone-duty… Jesus, What is the god-forsaken racket?'_

'Beats me, sounds like it's coming from the neighbours across the courtyard.' CJ shrugged as she stood up from the couch and trekked to her laundry. 'I think that they moved in yesterday or something. Must me a house warming party.' Shutting the door behind her, CJ muted the music instantly, before sitting on the washing machine.

'_Well, for someone that had no clue as to where the sound came from, you did a pretty good analysis of it.'_

'What can I say? I'm a profound journalist. My brain works a lot more efficiently at problem solving then your measly trainer brain.'

'_Okay, okay I did not call you to have my intelligence insulted by you. If that's all I wanted I could have easily called Scully up for that task.'_

'Can I ask, then, what pleasure I owe this phone call to?' CJ asked picking at her nails as she childishly swung her legs back and forth.

'_Oh, I apologize Ms Smarty for wasting you valuable time. I was merely ringing to leave some certain details concerning a fashion launch party that we have been invited to tomorrow evening.'_

'Cut the crap Rocky and get to the point.'

'_Touché. I think that you have a lot of pent up sexual frustrations. Ever since your catastrophic break up with Al-'_

'Alright lady, that's enough right there. I don't feel like talking about that asshole again! And with that infernal racket that has seemingly seeped under my laundry door I don't think that my temper is going to hold out too much longer.'

'_Ah well if that is the case then I better say this quickly.'_ Rocky said sheepishly.

'Say what?'

'_I'll be past to pick you up at seven so be ready.'_

'What? That's it?'

'_No… Alex is going to be there. See you at seven!'_ and with that the line went dead.

Maybe if someone were sitting next to Casper-Emma right then, there in her laundry, they would have seen the steam that seeped out of her nose and ears, as well as the red layer that glazed over her eyes. But lucky for them, there was no one there or else they may have met their end, courteous of a phone being flung at them. Instead it collided with the wall opposite CJ and shattered, leaving a generous size dent. With a frustrated squeal, she stalked out of the laundry, out side of her apartment and slammed the door shut. With any last ounce of common sense being devoured by her growing rage, CJ made her may to the other side of the apartment complex, completely unaware that she was decked out in her pyjamas, which consisted of short, cotton, cowboy boxer shorts and tight fitting tank top. Miraculously in her state, she calculated which apartment was the culprit and angrily knocked on the door. CJ claimed that the force at which she knocked on the door was only necessary so that the occupants inside would hear her, but anyone else that could hear her, namely the occupants of all the other apartments would say that she had other intensions. CJ heard some faint shuffles and murmurs come from inside the house, but the music was still blasting out at full pelt. Eventually the door was open and CJ found herself staring at a very well defined chest. Obviously the owner did not have an issue with welcoming strange guests with his own little show, but CJ obviously wasn't prepared and found herself floundering like a goldfish.

'What?' the man asked. He question thickly coated in a foreign accent.

'Ah, I- uh, you, um-' in this time CJ had managed to focus her eyes and look up to the face. Initially, she was surprised that the owner of such a good muscular frame could be doubly blessed with such a good-looking face. He had a nice, smooth jaw structure; the wildest hair that CJ had ever seen in her life adorned the top of his head and the most captivating violet eyes. He was still looking at her intently, so CJ took a deep breath and started again. 'Look, do you live here?'

'What's it do you?' he asked rather callously.

'Listen buddy, I don't want to be hear any more then you want me here.' CJ ranted, as some of her previous rage seemed to come back to her. 'So unless you want me too let loose at you, you better get me the owner!'

'Woo, Johnny did you make us a friend?' another red head who protruded from the end of the call wall, called out rather drunkenly.

'Oh, please don't tell me that he's the owner.' CJ mumbled to herself.

'Hey, she's a cutie.' The new redhead continued as he swaggered up the hallway to the door. 'Listen, little lady, and friend of Johnny-my-man's is a friend of mine. Come in! Come in!' he said as he reached the door and placed his hand's on CJ's shoulders in order to lower himself to her level without falling over.

'That's nice, but I'm just looking for the owner.' CJ said as she swatted his hands off her.

'Ah, why do they always come for Kai?' he whined like a baby as he sulked off bad down the hallway.

'You're Johnny, right? Look could you please just get this Kai fellow for me?' CJ pleaded to the original redhead, who I might add had managed to find a Nirvana t-shirt off the ground and was pulling it over his head.

'No can do.'

'Fine! My name is CJ and if you look through that window-' CJ began angrily as she pointed to the window at the end of the hallway. '-You can see my humble abode, which is right across the courtyard from you. I would be forever grateful if you would turn down that terrible noise down a notch or two as some people are trying to go to sleep.' She finished in a huff and slightly flustered.

'You are going to sleep at 9pm on a Friday night?'

'Maybe, but that is irrelevant. Could you please just turn the music down… what are you doing in there? It looks rather dark in there to be having a house-warming party.'

'A house-warming party?' Johnny asked confused. 'What are you talking about?'

'Well, considering that I have never seen the occupant of this apartment or heard anything from here for the past year and a half that I lived here, I just figured that you moved in, or that Kai did, whatever. Look I don't care just turn the music down.' Johnny rolled his eyes at CJ before shutting the door. She stood there for a couple of minutes, completely flabbergasted by the sheer rudeness of that boy, he might have had a good body and a good face, but he certainly did not have a personality. What a twat! Annoyed with the lack of resolution to the excessive noise, CJ began to march back to her apartment, triumphant to the fact that she could call the police and lodge a noise complaint. However she did not get very fare, when she realised that her boxer shorts did not have any pockets, and hence she did not have a place for her keys to have been. The logic then dawning on her that CJ had locked herself out. Just great! Unsure what to do, she walked back to the apartment that was currently occupied by two redheads and this time knock calmly on the door. It seemed that Johnny did not want to be assaulted by any more crazed petite women, do he had sent the other one to answer the door, which CJ wasn't sure was a good thing or not considering his current state.

'Hey! It's Johnny's friend!' he greeted excitedly.

'Uh, yeah hi. I know this sounds completely ridiculous considering that I was standing here ranting 2 seconds ago about the noise, but do you think that I would be able to borrow your phone? I've kind of locked myself out of my apartment.' CJ admitted sheepishly.

'No problem-o!' he replied as he pulled her into the apartment.

Uh oh, what would you do if you got pulled into an unknown apartment that had 2 completely strangers in it? If you want to know what CJ does leave me a **_REVIEW_**, but if you thought that this story was complete crap and don't think that it is worth my time writing it, then please also leave a **_REVIEW_** and tell me that! So basically what I am trying to say (or type and have you read) is if you made it all the way to the end write a **_REVIEW_** and tell me what you thought or what you didn't get. I would be more then happy to fill in the blank in a reply!

FG

P.S. If I get past the first chapter I am going to need some help later on with character pairing!

**(1) **For any of you that doesn't know what a slapper is, to be honest I'm not entirely sure on the correct definition (not really sure that it has one either), but just know that it is another variation of the words hoe, hussy etc.


End file.
